


Are we dating ?

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Nicky was with someone who have break up with him, he was so sad and hurt by the fact they had break up. He thought he could hide it but it's was difficult, Alex tries to cheer him up.





	Are we dating ?

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Nicky was a lot upset when his boyfriend have leaved him, he thought he was the good one but in fact no.  
He just left him and telling him that their relationship had to stop...  
  
Nicky was so sad, he put all of his energy in hockey while training for focus in hockey but it's was so hard..  
Alex saw this and understand something was not right.  
After the training, he tells Nicky "Want to grab dinner with me?  
  
" Yeah why not "  
  
When he begun to relax with Alex about when Alex tries to make him smile and even make him laugh it's helped him a little. But it's was not enough and begun to cry a little when Alex have go search some tea.  
When he has seen Nicky crying he hug him  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend has break up with me, he said I wasn't enough. He said that we had to stop be together... I Thought it's was the good one..."  
  
Nicky was just so sad, Alex hug him and try to comfort him "He is bastard for think like this and leave you, ever guy would love to be with you. You are one awesome guy. I can say that I'm proud that you are my best friend and my teammate and my alternate"  
  
They rest like this and then Alex tell Nicky "You should maybe sleep here today, you can maybe face your home later..."  
  
"Thanks, Alex"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
Alex hate when he saw Nicky like this and he vow to himself that he will do everything for cheer him up and maybe prove him that they are some good guys like him. Because he really wanted to be with Nicky he had feelings about him since so long, he thought he had no chance but no he have his chance.  
  
The next day at the training Nicky say to Alex "I will go back home today, it's time and it's still my home and only my home"  
  
"If you want that I come with you tell me"  
  
"OK but you don't have to worry"  
  
Alex was still scared about Nicky, specially when the next day at the training Nicky wasn't here because for one reason. He had thought of everything, that he had one bad fight against one ex or whatever.  
So he wasn't really focused at training, then at the end he call Nicky who doesn't answer he drive until his home, he use his keys that Nicky gave him years ago.  
And he found Nicky crying in his bedroom, Alex go hug him  
  
"Why it's so hard, I was thinking of maybe throw all of his affair so he could search them but it's so hard, it's hurt..."  
  
Alex tell Nicky "Where all his clothes, I will do it myself"  
  
"He hurt you, I'm gonna deal with it. It's just one bastard..."  
  
"Alex..."  
  
Alex was in full rage and pick all the clothes of his ex and some other thing who is at him.  
  
"When he comes search them?" he asks  
  
"I think today or maybe tomorrow"  
  
"I will be with you, I will deal with him"  
  
"You don't have to do this"  
  
"No I will do it, you don't deserve to be so hurt by him so I will deal with him since he hurt my best friend"  
  
"Please don't fight with him..."  
  
"I can't promise you this" say Alex and he kisses the forehead of Nicky  
  
When the ex-arrive at the home, Alex was waiting for him  
  
"So you are here for search all your stuff"  
  
"Yeah," says the guy  
  
Alex take the bag and throw it at the guy "I don't want you to be near to Nicky ever, you hurt him now you deal it with me and trust me I will not be as gentle as everyone thinks"  
  
Then Alex slap the guy when he gives him his last bad "That was for leaving my best friend, now goodbye"  
  
"You didn't have to do that Alex, I could have to do it," says Nicky a little after while they were eating  
  
"It's normal, he breaks up with you, he has hurt you by leaving you so I deal with him, you are my best friend"  
  
Nicky doesn't feel good to be alone after the dinner so he ask Alex "Do you want to maybe watch a movie with me? I don't feel good to be alone today..."  
  
"Of course I will stay as long as you want me"  
  
"Thank you Alex" Nicky was smiling  
  
"No problem"  
  
They watch movie together then he said at the end of the movie "If you want I could sleep here"  
  
"I would like that"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Alex sleep in the guest room where Nicky is now a little better because he is not alone, he doesn't want to be alone in his home right now.  
Alex understand that totally, so he decide it's a good time to start the mission of cheering up and maybe woo him and try to date him.  
  
He began to wake up early and do breakfast where Nicky was surprised because he couldn't believe Alex can wake up early and that he can cook very well.  
  
"I have learned little by little when Masha have left me, I have seen some videos and some cooking show that I wanted to try myself"  
  
"Your mother is happy that you do this now"  
  
"Yeah she said I can spoil the person with who I will be when it's will be time" Alex didn't mention if it's guy or women since he have told Nicky a long time ago that he was bi, and that his parents was okay with it even if Russia wasn't not so great right now.  
  
They go at training together then after the training Alex ask Nicky "I'm gonna search some clothes at my home and then I will join you that okay?"  
  
Nicky was surprised because it's thought that it's would be only for the last day.  
  
"I know you are not okay as be alone for a while, so I thought it's was okay if I move in with you until you are better," Alex says smiling  
  
"Yes okay"  
  
Alex pack some clothes for life with Nicky, he is ready to live with Nicky.  
It's quite enjoyable that they live together, where Alex tries to make laugh Nicky, they go watch Basket and some other stuff, they watch movies and play video games, they had even dinner at some places.  
  
Until one day when Nicky have thinking to all everything that Alex have do that he thought that it's was dating, he thought he was dreaming but for him it's like dating so he tell Alex  
  
"Alex, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, Nicky?"  
  
"I would like to say thank you for everything you do to me"  
  
"You're welcome and it's normal"  
  
"I have feel that maybe everything we do was like dating... Maybe it's me who think to move fast or whatever but it's was like dating?"  
  
Alex kiss Nicky and tell him "Yes it's was dating because I love you, Nicky"  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"I love you since a so long time, I thought I had no chance since you had ex-boyfriend and if you would want me since we are teammate and also if you really wanted me"  
  
Nicky was a little crying and say "I love you too since a long time, but with all the story of Russia I thought I had to give up falling in love with you so I have tried to move on and you know the rest but you were with me at the moment when I have broke up, you have been perfect and it's have make me believe that I could falling hard again of you"  
  
"I know Russia is complicated but I want you, Nicky, I want to be here with you all the time and forever when I say as long as you want me it's was me telling you that I will always be here for you"  
  
They kiss again  
  
"I love you"


End file.
